The Curse of the Jade Scorpion
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Un día normal donde todo podría salir bien. Pero ¿Por qué van a salir bien? Saliendo con Rose Weasley y rodeado de Weasley y Potter. Scorpius no puede tener días normales.


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vapor ondulaba en el aire con florituras gráciles por el calor. El espejo estaba completamente empañado y Scorpius no podía verse. Frotó el cristal con la mano mojada y pudo ver su rostro cubierto de espuma. Frunció el entrecejo hastiado de ser la tercera vez aquel día que se afeitaba. Mojó la fría cuchilla maldiciendo por lo bajo a Lily y James. No habían tenido nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a jugar con las pociones que había preparado Rose para su clase.

Y tampoco tuvieron nada mejor que hacer que mezclar dos pociones inestables justo cuando él pasaba por delante. La poción le salto encima como si tuviera vida propia y se le extendió por toda la cara antes de desaparecer en una nube sulfurosa y amarilla que le impregno un olor nauseabundo a toda su ropa. Esa no fue la única consecuencia de que le tirasen aquella poción sin proponérselo. Empezó a crecerle una larga y recia barba de color platino. Se la afeito cuatro veces, siempre volvía a crecer aunque más corta. A la quinta era solo un poco de vello pero aun así ya no lograba quitárselo. Desistió de intentarlo más y se fue a dormir.

Ahora volvía a estar delante del espejo empañado, con una cuchilla en la mano y el lavabo lleno de agua delante. Empezaba a cansarse y su piel también lo hacía. Al pasar la cuchilla de nuevo se cortó la mejilla. Tiró la navaja al suelo con furia y le pego una patada al lavabo tirándole toda el agua encima.

— James te juró que te matare por esto. — Gritó Scorpius a la puerta sabiendo que James estaría roncando al otro lado.

— Eres un quejica, déjate la barba y ya está. — Respondió James con voz adormilada.

— Es verdad, Scorpius. Deberías dejártela. Me gustan los chicos barbudos. — Dijo riendo Rose. Scorpius miró extrañado a la puerta cerrada mientras se enjuagaba el rostro y se secaba como podía la ropa.

— ¿Qué haces tú en el dormitorio de los chicos? – Exclamaron ambos chicos a la vez.

— Tenía una cita con un hurón que me ha dejado plantada — Contestó Rose con acidez. Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo. Había olvidado la cita. — Y me ha dejado plantada por culpa de tener unos primos que no soportan ver unas pociones sin toquetearlas.

— Fue culpa de Lily. Ella me convenció. – Dijo James con voz de no haber roto nunca un plato. Scorpius gruño mientras terminaba de limpiar el baño y se curaba la herida.

— ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? — Masculló Rose y se escucho un estallido sordo. Scorpius abrió la puerta de golpe con curiosidad y se encontró a James caminando por la habitación como si fuera una gallina y cloqueando con una voz aguda y estridente. Rose sentada en una cama le apuntaba con la varita y el rostro serio y malhumorado, pero los ojos le brillaban con diversión.

— Casi mejor que yo me marchó antes de que me hagas lo mismo. — dijo Scorpius acercándose a la puerta lentamente. Rose le atrapó la túnica y tiro de ella hasta hacer caer a Scorpius sobre ella. — Este castigo me gusta. — Murmuró mientras besaba a Rose. Antes de cinco minutos le apartó sonriente y ambos se levantaron.

— Vamos a tener nuestra cita, Escorpión de Jade. — Dijo Rose yendo a la puerta del dormitorio.

— Tú y tus películas. — Masculló Scorpius siguiéndola cuando escuchó un cacareo. Se giro y vio a James que estaba haciendo como que picoteaba el suelo, con las manos en la espalda haciendo que aleteaba. — ¿Le vas a dejar así? — Le preguntó a Rose que ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

— No veo por qué no iba a dejarle así. Ahora es de lo más plumífero y divertido. —Contestó Rose sin detenerse pero lanzando un hechizo por encima del hombro. Scorpius notó un gancho en la espalda que tiraba de él escaleras abajo. No se resistió y siguió a Rose cerrando la puerta para que nadie viera a James.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol resplandecía con calidez aquella mañana. Sus reflejos en el agua del lago iluminaban de suaves tonos dorados los alrededores, creando una bella e irrepetible estampa. El marco perfecto para la cita de Scorpius y Rose. Ambos caminaban por la orilla del lago sintiendo la arena húmeda y fría en sus pies descalzos. Un ligero oleaje, les bañaban cada pocos segundos la parte baja de las pantorrillas.

— Me gusta esta sensación. — Dijo Rose rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Qué sensación? — Preguntó Scorpius mirándola. Se veía como una ensoñación. Su pelo desprendía un fulgor como el fuego más violento cuando el sol lo iluminaba.

— La arena entre los dedos de mis pies. Me recuerda el verano que pasamos en Francia de pequeños. Aunque le faltaba algo, ahora lo sé. — Contestó Rose suspirando de forma risueña.

— Faltaba yo. Es que soy irresistible. — Afirmó Scorpius sin vergüenza y guiñándole un ojo de forma provocativa.

— Claro que lo eres. Ya lo decía mi madre que tenías un trasero muy lindo. Mi padre decía que le faltaba algo para ser completamente perfecto: Una cola de hurón. — Dijo Rose mofándose de Scorpius y haciendo que este se tornase serio solo para ocultar el rubor que se extendía. Su piel cenicienta era una gran dificultad para disimular su vergüenza.

— Y a ti te falta algo también. — Replicó Scorpius tras unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió Rose mirándole fijamente sin fiarse. Su mano ya estaba sujetando la varita.

— El beso que te acabo de robar. — Contestó Scorpius dando un suave pico a Rose a la vez que su mano tocaba la nalga de la chica. Esta grito apartándole de un golpe.

— ¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO! — Exclamó histérica Rose. Scorpius no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había puesto así pero pronto entendió que no gritaba porque no le hubiera gustado.

Una figura delgada y muy larguirucha empezó a surgir de forma fantasmagórica del trasero de Rose, más detalladamente, de su nalga izquierda. La que Scorpius había tocado sin pudor hacia unos instantes. Al principio era de un tono gris y translucido. Poco a poco mientras crecía, convirtiéndose en un hombre alto, más alto que Scorpius, los colores lo teñían. El joven Malfoy tragó saliva ruidosamente de puro terror al ver el pelo pelirrojo y la cara llena de pecas. Unos ojos azules le atravesaban como si pudieran partirlo en dos.

Scorpius se giró rápidamente y corrió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Posiblemente le fuera la vida en ello. No tardó poco en escuchar los gritos de Ron que le perseguía de forma fantasmal, tirando de su hija en el proceso al no ser capaz de separarse de ella.

— ¿Pero qué Voldemort está pasando? — Gritó Scorpius por encima del hombro. Los pies se le hundían en la arena impidiéndole ir deprisa, por suerte Rose corriendo de espaldas iba aun más lenta.

— Digamos que mi padre es demasiado sobreprotector. — Respondió Rose intentando no caerse.

— Siempre lo ha sido. Pero esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro a Olmo claro. — Exclamó Scorpius que apretó el paso al notar como Ron lograba tirarle del pelo y le arrancaba parte de él.

— Y ciprés naranja si quieres pero ahora corre que este no tiene pinta de nada bueno.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes a tu padre saliéndote del trasero? — Preguntó Scorpius intentando recordar la última vez que lo había tocado.

— Desde que un estúpido rubio se dedicara a sobármelo sin percatarse de que mi padre miraba. — Gruñó Rose. — Me lo puso en cuanto te fuiste a tu casa y yo estaba durmiendo. Claro que a mi madre no le paso desapercibido el brillo rojo que emitía y no tardó en sonsacárselo a mi padre. Lo malo es que el muy zoquete lo hizo mal y mi madre no puede quitarlo hasta que pasen los efectos. — Explicó Rose negando con la cabeza la estupidez de su padre.

— ¿Y esos efectos pasaran pronto? — El tono suplicante y lastimero de Scorpius hizo que Ron empezase a reír y señalarle. — ¿Y cómo es que no me dijiste nada?

— Según mi padre cuando cumpla los cincuenta. — Esta vez suspiro resignada a la cabezonería que podía alcanzar Ronald Weasley. — Y Scorp, serás mi novio, pero aun tengo problemillas para decir que mi padre me saldrá disparado cuando alguien me toque una nalga.

— ¡Dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera persiguiendo a tu novio, Rose! — Gritó enojado Ron, o su proyección era difícil saber lo que era. — Se acabo. Rictusempra. — Un hilo plateado surgió de Ron y alcanzó a Scorpius que cayó sobre un arroyo mientras controlaba la risa incontrolable que sufría en ese momento. Entonces Ron miró el arroyo con desconcierto como si no supiera que era o que hacia allí. Siguió con la mirada el arroyo hasta el bosque perdido y entonces se doblo de la risa. — Mi trabajo ha terminado — Dijo entre risas mientras empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente de vuelta al olvido. — No vuelvas a tocar de esa forma a mi hija, Malfoy. — Le amenazó prácticamente sin voz y de una forma muy incorpórea. Antes de desaparecer del todo miro a Rose y le sonrió. — Tú madre te manda saludos. Te enviara otro libro la semana que viene. Por mi parte, no dejes que el manos-largas te manosee. Te quiero, Rose.

— Yo también te quiero, papa. Pero ya podrías dejar los numeritos para James, Lily y Hugo. — Dijo Rose frotándose los ojos con cansancio. — Ya tiene una edad para hacer estas cosas- — Continuo hablando a pesar de que su padre, o su imagen o su maleficio ya habían desaparecido.

— No es que no me alegre de que ya no me persiga el maniaco de tu padre, pero ¿Por qué se ha ido después de mirar este arroyo? — Preguntó Scorpius lavándose la cara con el agua que fluía hasta el lago. La notaba cálida y era agradable quitarse la tierra con ella aunque oliera de una forma peculiar. — Mirarlo y reírse, debo añadir.

— Esto… Scorpius… Quizás sea mejor que dejes de lavarte la cara con ese "agua" — Dijo Rose intentando contener la risa, el asco y las ganas de vomitar. Ahora entendía la reacción de su padre. Estaba mirando fijamente el origen de aquel arroyo y la repulsión de haber visto a Scorpius bañándose en él le daban arcadas.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó levantándose del suelo encharcado. Rose como contestación le señalo la linde del bosque. Lo que vio le provoco un rictus en la cara que se le quedo congelada en una mueca mezcla de horror, incredulidad y asco. Grawp se hallaba allí de pie, sin prestarles las más mínima atención mientras terminaba de orinar contra un árbol. — ¡Qué asco! — Exclamó Scorpius antes de tirarse de boca al lago.

— Frótate bien debajo de las orejas. — Le gritó Rose riéndose, la cita se había ido al traste pero al menos se había divertido de lo lindo.


End file.
